Juunishi Campfire Stories
by AppleCherry108
Summary: Sequel to Akona! ... Even though Akona is the first chapter... oh well. The Furuba crew tell scary stories around the campfire. Expect randomness and too much laughing. ... Yeah, I suck at summaries... Please Read! DISCONTINUED
1. Akona

**Pre-Author's Note: **This is the sequel to Akona, and just for the fun of it, Akona is the first chapter, so if you've already read it, please feel free to skip to the next chapter. :)

**Author's Note:** This ficlet was inspired by a doodle I did in class one day. My Reasons for making Akito into Mokona, They're both technically god, the rule everything, you don't know their gender, and you never get to see Akito's zodiac form (if he/she even has one...) And yes, I've heard Akito is a girl and I've heard Akito's a boy. ENJOY : )

**Story 1: Akona **

X

X

X

"Aiee!"

"What was that?" asked Hatori as he came running towards Akito's study. A maid and a butler were fleeing the site. Hatori walked in to find, not Akito, but a giant, white, marshmallow-thingy. "..." he didn't know what to say, he didn't even know WHAT it was.

"TORI-SAN!" called Ayame cheerfully as he came running to meet Hatori. Ayame stopped dead in his tracks, paused for a moment, and then reached for his cell phone. "Gure-san? Tori, yes THAT Tori..."

In less than a half an hour, the entire zodiac, plus Tohru, was standing in the doorway to Akito's study looking down at the marshmallow-thingy.

"What is it?" asked Kyo sourly.

"I think it's a marshmallow." said Momiji skeptically.

"I think it's a giant dumpling." said Yuki.

"No... It's an over sized pork bun." said Haru. "And I'm starving." Then, from what seemed to be out of thin air, Haru pulled out a fork and a knife, looking at the 'dumpling' hungrily. He took a step toward it before it spoke.

"STOP!" it cried. They all looked at it, each and every one of them contemplating whether or not they had remembered to wake up that morning. "What do you think you all are doing?" it demanded. What a pushy pork bun, so demanding, thinking it's in control of everything. Wait... Was it? It couldn't be. Oh... but it IS. "It's ME you dolts, Akito!"

"..." Haru dropped his silverware, Yuki almost fainted, Kyo, well, Kyo was getting hungry. "WHYYY are you a pork bun, Akito?" asked Kyo.

"I AM NOT A PORK BUNNNNN!" he cried, ooh, he's sensitive in this form...

"Of course not," said Haru. "You're a marshmallow."

"HARU!" cried Yuki. "Why did you start that fire?" indeed, Haru HAD started a small (what could be described as a) campfire. "What else? I'm going to roast marshmallows." he said looking evilly at Akito.

"Eep."

"Mmm... Marshmallows..." drooled Momiji.

"Huh?"

"Sounds good to me." said Kagura, magically pulling out some gram crackers and chocolate bars.

"Wait--"

"We can sing camp song, too!" shouted Ayame gleefully. They turned to glare at him, even Akito.

"No s'mores for him." said Akito flatly. "Wait a minute, YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME AREN'T YOU?" Kyo's eyes flashed when he tried to pounce on Akito, who barely jumped out of the way.

"How can we make s'mores with a pork bun?" said Kisa meekly.

"NOT. A. PORK. BUN!" screamed Akito, dodging another attempt by Kyo.

"That's it," said Yuki, the entire zodiac, including Tohru, who seemed just as hungry as the rest of them, circled tightly around Akito. "End of the line, Marshmallow."

"I'm not a marshmallow!" said Akito, he jumped up into the air above them and spread out his... wings? Who knew? "I AM MOKONA! RULER, CREATOR, AND GOD OF EARTH AND CEPHIRO! And you all are annoying." With that, he opened his mouth real big and sucked in the 14 people standing around him. He plopped back to the ground and burped. "Oh no!" he shouted. "I'm supposed to be on Atkins'!"

X

X

X

"MOMIJI!" shouted Kyo smacking the bunny boy up side the head. "That was THE STUPIDEST 'scary story' I've ever heard!" He hit him again.

"OWE! Tohru, Kyo-chan's being mean again!" cried Momiji, jumping into Tohru's arms and transforming into a rabbit.

"Kyo-kun, don't be so mean, he's just a kid." scolded Tohru. Momiji stuck his bunny tongue out at Kyo. Kyo growled him. "Yuki, it's your turn to tell a story."

"Alright," he began coolly. "This is the one about the chicken-man who thought he could fly..."

X

X

X

TO BE CONTINUED :)


	2. Fly like a Beagle

**Author's Note: **HOORAY! Akona FINALLY reached 50 hits. That's all I need to do the sequel. … Alrighty, here it is: chapter 2! Enjoy and please review!

**Story 2: Fly like a Beagle **

X

X

X

**Day 1 **

"Today's the day, Uotani." said Kureno seriously. "I'm gonna do it.

"But—"

"Don't try to stop me."

"You—"

"Nothing can interfere with my dream!" Uo smacked Kureno upside the head. "OWE! Whaddya do THAT for?" he cried.

"Would you listen to me already?" he nodded obediently. "If you're gonna make real your dumb-ass dream, at LEAST do your chores before hand."

"Fine…"

**Day 2 **

"This time, I really AM gonna do it."

"Hey Kureno!" called Hatori. "Akito wants to see you."

"Darn it!"

**Day 3 **

"Nothing will—"

"Let's go camping!" shouted Momiji gleefully. "And you're coming too, Kure-chan."

"Grr—"

**Day 4 **

"N—"

"ACK! THE MANSION'S ON FIRE!"

"How the hell did THAT happen?"

**Day 5 **

"Forget the formalities—HERE I GO!" yelled Kureno, running for the edge of the cliff, transforming into his zodiac form.

"NO, STOP KURENO!" screamed Uo in pure horror.

"Nothing will stop me from flying, Uo-chan!" he yelled as he bounded off the edge.

"Except," started Hana. "You're a chicken—you CAN'T fly.

"Uh-oh,"

SPLAT!

X

X

X

"…Wait, I'm confused…" said Uo.

"My, that was… Dark." stated Hana.

"Do you REALLY hate Kureno THAT much, Yuki?" asked Hiro.

"Nah… It's just funny."

"But," started Tohru. "I thought he was the rooster—NOT a chicken…"

"…err… Same thing?"

"…OKAY!" shouted Momiji. "YOUR turn Haru!"

"Alright, this is about the chicken man who went insane…"

X

X

X

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Murder Most Fowl

**Disclaimer: **Me no own... WAH!

**Author's Note: **These really ARE ficlets (really short stories). YAY! Chapter three!

**Story 3: Murder most fowl **

X

X

X

"Kureno, come here."

"Kureno, can you spare a minute?"

"Kureno, Kureno KURENO!" He was sick of it. People calling his name, demanding his presence all day—it made him SICK. So one day, he just... snapped.

"Kureno, can you give me a hand?" asked Yuki kindly. The chicken man turned around sharply, eyes gleaming with a deep loathing.

"You want MY help?" he asked cynically. Yuki nodded, backing away a little. "Oh, I'll give you MY help—just come a little closer." Before Yuki could move at all, Kureno lunged at him, pulling a knife from out of thin air. He slit Yuki's throat in one fell swoop. "…" He looked down at his kill, and realized—he had never been happier. He exited the room, leaving the dead rat's body on the floor.

"Hey bird-boy, 'sup?" asked Kyo when he saw Kureno came in. He raised his knife to the cat. "Eep." SLASH! Kureno continued his killing spree, ridding the main house of everyone—even Akito. Until—"The death ends here!" shouted the brave ox, charging at the foul fowl. The deed was done. Good had triumphed.

X

X

X

"What the hell was that?" demanded Kyo angrily. "That was worse than Momiji's!"

"That was really scary..." whimpered Tohru. Kyo smacked his head.

"Oi vey!" he whispered.

Momiji, his entire form quaking, said. "O-okay... y-your turn Shigure..."

"Alright," he began, smiling evilly over at Ritsu. "This is another one about MURDER..."

X

X

X

…TBC :)


	4. Gomen ne?

**Author's Note:** YAY! I love this chapter! It's based off of one of my favorite doodles. And for those of you who don't know Japanese:

"Gomen ne" is "I'm sorry" and

"Watashi wa baka desu" is "I'm an idiot".

Please enjoy—And review:)

**Story 4: GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN...Ne? **

X

X

X

"Watashi wa baka desu." said monkey Ritsu, holding up a knife. " GOMEN NE!" he thrust the blade into his chest and waited for death's cold hand to grip him. ... Where IS death's cold hand?

"It's rubber." Ritsu turned around to find Yuki behind him. "The knife, its rubber."

Ritsu cried... "Gomen ne..."

X

X

X

"Soooooo? Whaddya think?" Shigure smirked evilly.

"……………………………………"

"I thought you liked me, Gure-san?" cried Ritsu.

"Err… Yes?"

"GOMEN NE!"

"Alrighty then," started Momiji, clapping his hands together. "Kyo, why don't you tell the next one?"

"Alright, this," he began smugly. "Is a story about a beautiful rice ball, a brave cat, and an evil rat..."

X

X

X

…TBC:)


	5. Just a Story?

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long to get up, it's kinda long (though I wrote it in one day) I was working on some other stories…and my science project. Well, here it is—Kyo's story (more like fairytale). Enjoy! And please review:)

**Story 5: Just a Story? **

X

X

X

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Onigiri. While growing up, her late mother told her wondrous tales about a cursed kingdom put under a terrible spell by a tyrannical king. "In a fit of rage, the king had turned all his family into animals. There are many enchanted animal kingdoms," said her mother, "but only one with a curse." She also told Onigiri about an outlawed member of the family who was banished because he had tried to break the curse. And since he was the son of the king, he was a prince. But after many years away from his home, his family had forgotten that he had ever existed. "How horrible!" young Onigiri would cry. "I want to find that prince and make him better!" her mother would always laugh and say "It's just a story."

But that was a very long time ago, and now, princess Onigiri is a very beautiful, very kind, young woman. All the townsfolk under her rule loved her, they were always thankful that she was their leader. But one day, an evil rat prince came from a distant kingdom to Onigiri's town, and when he saw her, he instantly fell in love with her. But the princess was not yet ready to become a queen, she often tripped and made mistakes, she had yet to finish her royal training. But that did not matter to the rat, and when he asked the princess to come away with him, she refused. Enraged by her answer, the rat kidnapped her and took her back to his far, far away kingdom.

"Help me," pleaded the princess one night to a castle guard dog. "Please find someone to save me—I do not wish to be married!"

"I will help you," said the dog. "But in return, you must give up your life as a princess and come to MY house to cook and clean for me." The princess thought this a fair price and agreed to the dog's terms. He then ran off into the night to find someone brave enough to rescue the princess.

"In truth," said the princess, gazing up at the stars. "I no longer wish to be a princess, all I really want is a real family who will love me and know me as me and not for being a princess."

The next day, two guards from Onigiri's castle came to her window and said "Princess! Why have you come here? Your people need you!" Onigiri explained the situation to her two friends and they gasped, asking if there was anything that they could do to help her escape. But before they had a chance to do anything, the rat's guards thwarted them, all the while chanting their love of the prince. "Princess!" cried her friends as they were dragged away to the dungeons. "Do not worry, we will escape and come to your aid!"

By that afternoon, Onigiri had given up hope of being saved from marring the rat prince. She would be wed in three days, and not one soul had had a successful rescue plan for her. "Ukiki!" cried something from a nearby tree. "Why is such a lovely girl crying?" asked a monkey.

"Mr. Monkey," started the princess. "The rat wishes to marry me, but I do not love him! Can you help me?"

"Gomen ne," said the monkey, "but I am too weak alone. My mother is a royal tailor in the castle and undoubtedly she will make your wedding dress. Ask her for help when she comes to you." Onigiri nodded and the monkey left. In only a few minutes, she met the monkey's mother. But unfortunately, she could not speak to her, for the tailor had an unseemly habit of screaming " GOMEN NE!" at the top of her lungs. An ox, one of the rat's guards, withdrew the woman from the room and replaced her with a different tailor—a VERY different tailor; a snake.

"Well, what a pretty princesssssssss," it hissed, slithering over to Onigiri. "How may I sssssserve you?"

"Please help me, I don't want to marry the prince!" she cried.

"Your wissssssshhhh isssss my command…" he slithered off to go find help for her.

"…I'm doomed." sighed the princess, falling to her knees. A servant of the prince entered Onigiri's room, set a colorful box down on her nightstand, and left. Onigiri went over to the box and opened it. A small rabbit popped out and gave the princess a big hug. "Ehhh?" she shouted surprised.

"Hi Miss Onigiri!" he shouted. "I'm a present from the rat prince! Do you like me? Do you, do you do you?"

"You are very cute, but I don't like the prince; I'm trying to escape before the wedding."

"Then I'll help you!" With that, the rabbit hoped out of Onigiri's arms and scampered away.

"Th-thank you…?"

The next two days flew by without any sign from the animals that had promised her help. Onigiri thought that they had surely forgotten about her. "Psst," said a voice from outside. The princess ran to the window and looked out, there was a tiger and a sheep standing below the windowsill. "Princess," said the tiger. "We bring you good news. We have received word that the guard dog has found someone to help you! He is two villages over as of now and will arrive here tomorrow."

"That's wonderful, but," said the princess, smiling sadly. "I'm afraid that they will be too late. I'll be married in one hour."

"We're so sorry…"

An hour later, a beautiful black horse came into Onigiri's room; she was to carry her to the ceremony. "Are you ready?" she asked. Onigiri nodded sadly. "…We'd best be going now…" The princess climbed atop the horse and was steadily carried to her fate.

Flutes and violins played when Onigiri entered the great hall. She looked around her, trying to come to terms with what was happening. She spotted a black dog near the back of the room; he winked at her.

"Do you, rat prince, take this lovely princess as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked a man with black hair dressed in white robes—the priest.

"I do."

"And do you, princess Onigiri, take this, err… rat, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…"

Just then, the captain of the guards, a rooster, burst into the great hall, feathers ruffled. "Th…The prince has returned…" he said, collapsing from exhaustion.

"What?" demanded the rat, leaping to his feet. There was a thunderous thump from outside and a dragon poked its head through the door. An orange speck of something leapt off its head and ran to the rat, hissing very loudly.

"You!" he yelled. It was a very fine looking cat with bright orange fur. "What are you doing now?"

"How rude, you stupid cat." said the rat. "To show up uninvited and still banished, bursting into MY wedding; I will not allow it."

"Open your eyes, you glorified rat. This princess wants nothing of you!"

"Nothing will keep me from what I want." The cat charged at him, baring his claws and fangs. The rat easily avoided the assault. "I have no time for this. Pig!" he called. Instantly, a boar came running at his call.

"Yes, my prince?" she looked over to see the cat. "PRINCE KITTY!" she shrieked gleefully, running towards the cat. "LOVE!" her happy skip turned into a deadly charge, the cat fled from her, hissing as he did so.

"Now, where were we?" asked rat, pulling Onigiri back over to where the priest stood.

"Do you, princess…" Onigiri couldn't pay attention. She stared back at the cat as he tried to shake the boar's rampage.

_'He came all the way here to save me,' _she thought,_ 'was it all for nothing? If only he had some kind of help…'_ Just then, the monkey came flying through the window, shouting " GOMEN NE!" and smacking into the boar, knocking her against the wall and unconscious.

"Guard!" called the rat immediately. The rooster went for the cat, but was stopped by the horse, who stamped her foot down in his path with a threatening look in her eyes that read "If you want him, you have to deal with ME." The rooster backed away.

"Let us in!" cried the tiger outside with the sheep, the rabbit, and the snake. The dragon apologized; his head was stuck in the door, leaving no space for them to pass through.

Inside, the ox stepped up to face the cat, but the dog stood in his way. "I wouldn't if I were you." he said, baring his teeth. The ox stood his ground.

"Alone at last, eh?" taunted the cat, circling the rat.

"Do you honestly think that you can win? When we were kids, no matter how much you practiced, you could never beat me."

The cat growled at him. "That was a long time ago, things are different now."

"Hardly," he then swung a tiny-rat-punch at the cat, making contact with his right forearm.

"Uh," grunted the cat in pain.

"Not so easy, is it?" asked the rat smugly. He let down his guard for less than a second, thinking the cat was too weak to harm him. But the cat pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Piece of cake," said the cat, snapping his teeth at the captured rat, threatening to eat him.

"Please don't hurt him!" cried Onigiri. "I know he kidnapped me, but he doesn't deserve to die!"

The cat stared at her for a moment before turning back to the rat. "Just promise you won't do anything stupid like this again." The rat's eyes answered for him. "Good," the cat lifted his paws from the rat who scampered away when released. Onigiri skipped over to the cat.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Feh…don't mention it."

"But, I want to repay you." With that, Onigiri picked up the cat and kissed him on the nose. A loud bang and a cloud of smoke replaced the cat, Onigiri automatically let go. When the smoke cleared, a handsome young man with bright orange hair was sitting where the cat had been. Identical bangs all around the room followed, five people fell through the doorway where the tiger, sheep, snake, rabbit, and dragon had been trying to get it, the knocked out boar against the wall turned into a young girl, and even the rat became human. "W-what happened…?" asked Onigiri, stunned by the appearance of all the beautiful people.

"You broke the curse," said the priest, "Thank you, it has been far too long…" he disappeared.

"H-huh?" asked the princess again. She looked up to find the orange haired boy holding out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up.

"Thank you so much, princess," he said smiling kindly. "For everything…" with that, the prince kissed her, and the princess kissed him back.

After that day, Onigiri released her own guards from the dungeon and asked them to go home and tell her people that she was going to live in this kingdom now; it was her promise to the former-dog prince. Her friends said that they would return and visit. After apologizing, the ex-rat prince was forgiven for kidnapping the princess; she actually thanked him for bringing her there. If he hadn't, she would have never broken the curse, met the cat, or lived happily ever after with her knew family…

X

X

X

"That was really long…" sighed Hiro. "I didn't have any lines, either."

"And just where do you get the idea that you were even in it?" asked Kyo indignantly. The sheep rolled his eyes.

"Stupid cat," started Yuki, glaring at Kyo. "That was a fairytale, we're telling campfire stories. Plus, it was totally unrealistic."

"Says you." huffed Kyo.

"I liked it," said Tohru. "I especially liked the happy ending." Kyo stuck his tongue out at Yuki who turned away, resisting the urge to smack him.

"Okie Dokie!" cheered Momiji. "Who wants to tell the next story?"

"I will," said Hana darkly. "Kyo, you mentioned something about the cat almost eating the rat prince, am I correct?" he nodded. "Good, because my story is about a very hungry cat who loves all kinds of meats…"

X

X

X

TBC…oO

**Quick Note:** If you're wondering why the priest disappeared, I'm not sure. Let's just say he was an apparition of the former king (Akito), and when the spell was broken, his soul was freed. Does that sound good to you? Okay. Please R&R:)


	6. Furuba Days of Xmas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Furuba or any of the songs, stories, or series that I mention in any of these fics. (that includes the next two, I'm just too lazy to put a disclaimer on all of them...)

**Author's Note: ** I just had to put this in here, it was so much fun to write, but I'm not sure if it's that funny. Anyway, enjoy! (And thanks to **Merodi-chan** for helping me with the lyrics).

**Story 6: Furuba Days of X-mas **(joined in progress because I'm too lazy to write it all out. I'm sure if you wanted to sing it, you could figure out how the rest goes.)

X

X

X

…

**_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_**_ the twelve Juunishi, _

_Eleven smashed doors, _

_Ten cursed boys, _

_Nine missing manuscripts, _

_Eight games of Dai Hin Min, _

_Seven stalks of leek, _

_Six boys who love Tohru, _

_Five Yuki fans! _

_Four girly men, _

_Three musketeers, _

_Two creepy friends, _

_And a monkey that says "sorry"!_

X

X

X

"Viola! And that's my song!"

"Ayame, can I please continue with my story now?" asked Hana.

"Oh yes, sorry about that."

X

X

X

TBC! XD (lol)


	7. Kyo the Orange Haired Kitty

**Author's Note:** Ha ha, part two of my "Ayame being annoying and interrupting Hana" holiday special fics. THIS one I had a ton of fun with. And if one of the stanzas are jumbled, don't blame me, blame the site I got it from. Main reason for writing this: I kept hearing "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" on the bus. Over and over and over and…

**Story 7: Kyo the Orange Haired Kitty **

X

X

X

_Kyo the orange haired kitty _

_Had very shiny hair _

_And if you ever saw it _

_You could even say it glares _

_All of the other juunishi _

_Used to laugh and call him names _

_They never let poor Kyo _

_Join in any zodiac games _

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve _

_Santa came to say: _

_Kyo with your hair so bright _

_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight? _

_Then how the zodiac loved him _

_As they shouted out with glee: _

_Kyo the orange haired kitty _

_You'll go down in history _

_You know Yuki and Gure and Tori and Aaya, _

_Ritsu and Haru and Hiro and Momiji, _

_But do you recall the most famous juunishi of all? _

_Kyo the orange haired kitty! _

X

X

X

"Ayame," began Hana threateningly.

"I know, I know, I'm done."

"Good. Now as I was saying…"

X

X

X

TBC:)


	8. Juunishi Bells

**Author's Note: **Ha ha, I just wanted to do one more "Ayame being annoying and interrupting Hana" fic! This is the last one, I promise! Enjoy:)

**Story 8: Juunishi Bells **

X

X

X

_Juunishi bells, Gure smells _

_Kureno laid an egg _

_Yuki won another fight _

_And Ayame is great, hey! _

_Dashing through the snow, _

_In a one Rin open sleigh, _

_Over hills we— _

X

X

X

"Enough already!" yelled Hana, wrapping her hands around Ayame's neck. "Let me tell my story—or ELSE!" Ayame whimpered. "Good, now…where was I?"

X

X

X

TBC:)


	9. KFC

**Author's Note: ** This is a very, very random one that's supposed to be kinda scary, but it's not. Tear…

**Story 9: KFC—** **Kyoto**** Fried Chicken **

X

X

X

"Urgh," moaned Kyo opening the refrigerator. "Where's Tohru to cook when you need her?" The fridge was void of any food whatsoever. Tohru was out at work today, and Shigure and Yuki had their own things to do. "Damn, I am SO hungry…"

"Hey," said someone, leaning through the kitchen window; it was Kureno. "Is Shigure around?" Kyo shook his head. "Oh well, see ya." As Kureno turned to leave, he stepped on the head of a rake that was lying on the ground. It 'thwacked' him on the head and he turned into his zodiac form, falling unconscious on the ground. Kyo ran outside to see if he was alright. The chicken lay motionless on the ground. Kyo's stomach gurgled hungrily, he glanced back at the knocked out chicken. He had an idea…

"Hi Kyo, we're home!" called Tohru as she, Yuki, and Shigure entered the house. "Sorry we were gone so long—you must be starving—I'll start dinner, now."

"Hm?" he asked, meeting the other people in the hall; he had a chicken breast in his mouth.

"Ugh," started Yuki in disgust. "What are you eating?"

"KFC, why?"

"No reason…"

X

Early the next morning, Kyo woke up around 3, over come with the munchies. He shuffled down to the kitchen and opened the fridge; of course—still empty. Tohru had gotten back so late that she hadn't had enough time to go out shopping. "So… hungry…" he sighed.

"Hi, Kyo!" shouted Kagura. Kyo jumped in surprise, his imaginary cat ears popping out.

"Kagura?" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing here—the sun isn't even up yet!"

"I wanted to surprise you…but you're already up, so…" she trailed off, looking away. After a moment, she snapped her gaze back to Kyo, glaring at him. "Aren't you happy to se me?" she demanded. With that, she jumped through the kitchen window and into the house, charging at Kyo with all her "love" focused into a single attack. Kyo fled the room and turned a sharp corner. Kagura didn't notice in time that her path was no longer congruent to Kyo's and she smacked right into a wall. She fell backwards and transformed into the boar; her eyes were all swirly and she couldn't move.

X

Tohru and Yuki came downstairs after a little while, they had smelled something cooking. "What're you doing, you stupid cat?" asked Yuki tiredly.

"Making bacon, why? Do you want some?"

"…Did I hear Kagura down here a while ago?"

"Nope."

X

That day at school, Hatori came in to do a mini-check up on Yuki. Trying to be slightly nice for once, Kyo pulled him to another room to have a 'chat'. He said that he'd meet up with Tohru and Yuki at lunch.

When Kyo appeared out of the blue twenty minutes later, he was carrying a tray of sushi. "Where on earth did you get that?" asked Yuki suspiciously.

"What's it to you?"

"Hey losers, sup?" asked Hiro, approaching the school gates; he had school off today.

"What do you want, runt?" asked Kyo rudely.

"Me and Momiji are coming over to Shigure's tonight to have dinner, like it or not."

"Oh yeah? Could I talk to you and Momiji alone for a moment?" Kyo stood up and went over to Hiro and they both went to look for Momiji.

That night, they had rabbit stew and lamb chops for dinner. Hiro and Momiji were no where to be found, and when asked about it, Kyo just shrugged and said "What's your point, damn rat?"

X

The next day at school, Haru had mysteriously disappeared and for some reason, Kyo had a steak for lunch. That tears it; Yuki then became extremely suspicious of Kyo and began to put two and two together. "Kyo," he started smoothly, sitting down next to the cat. "Do you know where Kagura, Hiro, Momiji, Hatori, Kureno, or Haru are? I can't find them anywhere."

Kyo shrugged half-heartedly. "I dunno…At the main house?" Yuki glared at him. _'I'm on to you, cat.' _he thought menacingly.

X

That night, Yuki was ready to present his evidence to the others. And he would have, if it hadn't been for Kyo's latest extravagant meal—snake meat. "You know," said Yuki, forcing himself to smile at the cat. "You're not so bad, after all…" Kyo cocked his head.

X

Yuki was just about ready to give up his insane after a couple of days. Except, that three days after the disappearance of Hatsuharu, Tohru disappeared, and Kyo was eating rice balls only an hour after she went missing.

"That's it!" cried Yuki, pointing an accusing finger at Kyo. "I'm on to your sick plot, cat!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kyo, not meeting Yuki's eyes.

"I know that you ATE those zodiac members! The only thing I don't know is WHY. Why did you do it?"

"What crap are you spouting?"

"Oh really, it's 'crap' is it? Well, if it is, then tell me what you've done with Haru, Hiro, Momiji, Hatori, Kureno, Ayame, Kagura, and Tohru!"

"…I can't do that."

"Ah ha!"

"It's not like THAT, you idiot!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine, but you won't like it."

X

"KYO!" cried Tohru, running over to the boys as they entered Yuki's old room at the main house. "Why'd you bring Yuki here? This was supposed to be a surprise!" she whined.

"Lay off, if I didn't bring him here, he would have called the police and told them I was a cannibal."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because you all went missing for days on end and I got a little extra money, so I bought some cool foods."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ugh… Never mind…"

"Uh, um, uh… I know it's not all finished but—" Tohru turned to the others and gave them a premature signal.

"Happy birthday Yuki!" they shouted. _'Boy,'_ thought Yuki. _'Was I way off…?'_

X

X

X

"Hana…did that actually have a happy ending?" asked Uo, stunned.

"Why yes… It did, didn't it?"

"Why the hell did I have to be accused of being a cannibal?" demanded Kyo angrily.

"Because," said Hana, "you are the most likely to do something stupid like that."

"Feh!"

"Hey, Uo," asked Hana, "how would you like to tell the next story?"

"Sure, why not?" She put her hand under her chin and grinned evilly. "Alright, this is about a kid in your giant Sohma family…"

X

X

X

TBC :)


	10. Father's a Chicken

**Author's Note:** LOL! Another random one that I thought of while brain storming for another fic of mine. Enjoy, and please R&R:)

**Story 10: Father's a Chicken **

X

X

X

"Mama," asked a little Sohma girl one day. "Why do I never get to see daddy?"

Uo sighed. "Daddy has some, err… issues."

"But why can't I see him?"

"Because you might hug him."

"Why?"

"Because he's your father."

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

"Why?"

"Because he reminds me of a dear friend of mine."

"Why?"

"Because they're both klutzes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Can you please be quiet?"

"Why?"

"Because you're giving me a headache."

"Why?"

"Because you're talking to much."

"Why?"

"Because you want to know why you never see daddy."

"Why?"

"Because he's a chicken!" shouted Uo, frustrated with her daughter.

"You mean he's a coward?"

"Ugh…"

X

X

X

"My, aren't we implying a lot with that?" asked Hana.

"Just zip it." said Uo firmly. "It was just a story, okay?"

Kureno looked over at Uo skeptically, chin rested on his palm and one eyebrow arched.

"What?" asked Uo, turning away from him, blushing quite brightly.

"Nothing," he said simply.

"Whoa, Kureno?" asked Haru surprised. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"This whole time,"

"Uh-oh…Aren't you mad?"

"Why should I be?"

"All those stories and…never mind." said Haru, thinking it best if he didn't know that they had been making fun of him.

"Mm'kay," started Kagura, "I wanna do MY story now. Alright, this is about a handsome cat who is madly in love, but an evil onigiri tries to steal him away…"

X

X

X

TBC :)


	11. Buta chan

**Author's Note:** Isn't there a movie called "there's something about Mary"? If there is, this fic is probably nothing like it—I just couldn't think of a better name. Tear…

Japanese word bank:

Buta is pig

Neko is cat

Onezumi is Mouse (or maybe rat, I can't remember)

Oushi is cow

Usagi is rabbit

Ryu is dragon

Inu is dog

Onigiri is rice ball (DUH!)

Please Enjoy and R&R:)

**Story 11: There's something About Buta-chan **

X

X

X

Every day, Neko-kun visits his sweetheart Buta-chan at her cute little cottage. Neko-kun loved her very much, and would bring her a gift everyday to show his affections. But one day, Neko-kun did not come to visit Buta-chan, which made her worry very much. So she went out to Neko-kun's house to find out where he was. Once there, she found Onezumi-kun, Neko-kun's best friend outside the house at his secret garden. "Onezumi-kun," she asked. "Where is my sweet Neko-kun?"

He shook his head and said "I don't know, maybe he's at school."

And so, Buta-chan raced off to her love's school, hoping that he would be there. But the only people she could find were Oushi-kun and Usagi-chan. "We haven't seen him all day!" chirped Usagi-chan.

"Did you try Ryu-san's office? Maybe he's sick." said Oushi-kun.

Buta-chan gasped. "Oh no!" she cried, "I hadn't thought about that!" so she raced off to Ryu-san's office.

"Haven't seen him," said Ryu-san, not looking up from his book. "Maybe he's at Inu-san's house."

"But I've already looked there, and he's not there!"

"Did you look inside?"

"…" Buta-chan ran off back to Inu-san's house. She flew up the stairs and into Neko-kun's room. "LOVE!" she yelled upon seeing him. Just then, she noticed another girl in the room. "Who's THIS?" she demanded.

"Help me Buta-chan," pleaded Neko-kun, "treacherous Onigiri-chan has kept me locked in here all day and is trying to make me fall in love with her!"

"Not if I can help it!" Then, Buta-chan charged towards Onigiri-chan and knocked her across the room and out of the window.

"Aiee!" she screamed as she flew away into the horizon.

"My hero!" cheered Neko-kun, and he kissed Buta-chan.

X

X

X

"The end!" shouted Kagura. Kyo stared at her, completely dumbstruck. Yuki, on the other hand, was trembling slightly as he tried not to laugh too hard. "And that's a true story!" said Kagura firmly.

"Wow," started Tohru, "that was a really good story, Kagura. I liked it how Buta-chan would do anything for the man she loves."

"You've given me that compliment before, Tohru-kun."

"Eh… I have?" Kagura chuckled.

"Bitch!" shouted Kyo, jumping to his feet. "Why'd you have to tell such a stupid story? Since when did I love YOU, and why'd you say that damn rat's my 'best friend'?"

"Well… isn't he?"

"Like hell he is! And what's up with that whole 'Neko-kun' and 'Buta-chan' thing, anyway?"

"I could ask the same about YOUR story, cat prince!"

"Hey, lots of stories involve the Chinese zodiac! Just because I used them for my story doesn't mean that it was about US!"

"And since when did the zodiac include an onigiri?"

"I could ask you the same!"

"Uh, um… Please don't fight." said Tohru.

"Oh sure," yelled Kagura, turning to Tohru angrily. "You only say that because you're the onigiri!"

"EHHHH? I am?"

"…You didn't get that?" asked Kagura tiredly. Tohru shook her head. "Flake," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey Hiro," started Momiji, "would you like to tell the next story?"

"Just because you ask me, doesn't mean that I have to." huffed Hiro. Momiji turned away sadly, Kisa gaze Hiro a stern look. "But then again, maybe I just feel like telling a stupid kids story." Kisa smiled. "Alright, this is about what Akito could do if he ever just had enough…"

X

X

X

TBC:)


	12. Forgotten

**Author's Note:** I think this one if quite sad, but now that I know that Akito's a chick, it just kills it. So let's pretend he's a dude for this one, okay? Also, this was a two page comic I did (that for this I extended) when I first started reading Furuba. Enjoy and please R&R:) (Though you might not "enjoy" this one, like I said, it's supposed to be sad).

**Story 12: Forgotten **

X

X

X

It had been the worst night of their lives. After Tohru had discovered Kyo's true form, she went to see Akito—alone. She didn't come back home that night, or the next. And when she finally did get back to school, it didn't make Yuki or Kyo feel any calmer. All day, Tohru sat through her classes as normal, took notes, and talked with Hana and Uo. But never did she once even look at the two boys. She didn't talk to them, or even say hello. Though, the Yuki fan club girls seemed very excited about this, Yuki himself found that he couldn't pay attention in class. He just kept staring, staring at the love of his life. It was the same for Kyo, even though that's what he did every day—he just stares at Miss Honda, admiring her from afar. When the bell rang, and school was over, Kyo and Yuki cornered Tohru outside.

"Just where the hell have you been?" demanded Kyo.

"Pay no mind to him," said Yuki kindly, "but please, where did you go for the past couple of days?" Tohru just stared at them, cheeks flushed a little. "Miss Honda?"

"Hey," started Kyo softly. "If it was something I said, then you know I was just—"

"Who are you?" she asked, interrupting Kyo. They gazed back at her, wide eyed and speechless. "Just who on earth are you two, and why are you asking me all these questions?"

Tears stung at the corners of Yuki's eyes as he tried to speak without his voice cracking. "Miss Honda, you're joking, right? It's us!" As he reached out his hand to take hers, she slapped it away.

"Keep away from me!" she shouted, backing away from him.

"Miss Honda!"

"Eek!" squeaked Tohru as she bumped into someone behind her; it was Akito.

"Ah… Tohru-chan," he said, smiling at her, "nice to see you."

"Oh! Akito-kun! Uh, um…N-nice to see you too!" said stuttered, blushing a little.

"Would you like to go out today, or do you have to work now?"

"No, I'm free—I'd love to!"

Kyo couldn't stand it anymore. He stormed up to Akito, took hold of his collar, and yelled "What the hell did you do to her, you bastard?"

Akito chuckled within Kyo's grasp and raised his icy gaze to look deep into his eyes. He grinned evilly and whispered "What do you think?" Kyo's hand went limp and he released Akito. Both Kyo's and Yuki's blood ran cold. All the fears that they had had from the moment that Tohru decided to live with them…and they hadn't done a thing to protect her. "Coming, Tohru-chan?" asked Akito, turning back to the girl. She giggled as she dashed over to him and took his hand. And as the two walked away, the two other boys stood still, letting their tears fall. They had no one to blame but themselves. And that's when they knew…that their sweet little flower…was never coming home…

X

X

X

"…Hiro…" started Yuki, turning to the sheep who had just finished his story. "That was low—even for you."

"Oh come on, are all teenagers this stupid, or is it just you? We're telling stories, they're nothing more than fabrications—lies. Or didn't you know that?"

"You little punk!" shouted Kyo, pouncing at the younger boy. "Tohru are you—"

"Zzz…" she was asleep.

"You're a very lucky brat, if Tohru had heard any of that, I'd—"

"You'd what? If you beat me up, I could turn you into the police for child abuse." Kyo growled at him, waving his fist, but inevitably let him go. "How was that, Kisa?" asked Hiro, smiling over at the tiger.

"That was awful, Hiro-kun. Why would you do that to Kyo and Yuki?"

"Well I, uh…!" he cleared his throat. "Why don't you tell the next story, Kisa?"

"Oh, uh…sure." She dug around her small purse, looking for something. When she found what she wanted, she pulled out and unfolded a piece of paper, showing it to the others. On it was an adorable picture of chibi Haru, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, and Momiji. "My story is based off this little doodle I did. It's called 'Mew Mew Boys'!" shouted Kisa happily. Oh dear…

X

X

X

TBC!


	13. Mew Mew Boys!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Furuba or Tokyo Mew Mew! Or Mew Mew Power or Fox, thank goodness:) LOL!

**Author's Note: **(Falls over laughing)

**Story 13: Furuba Mew Mew Boys, Swimsuit edition! **

X

X

X

"Lollipop bomb check!" shouted Mew Momiji as a bright light came out of his lollipop staff. The alien that they had been fighting went 'poof'! "Yay! Another evil thwarted by the mew mews! What'd you think team?" Mew Momiji turned around to find his 'team' a little less enthusiastic than him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong?" demanded Mew Kyo. "I'll tell you what's wrong! As if being cursed wasn't bad enough, NOW we're super heroes? And girly ones at that!"

"But I think we're cute…" cried Mew Momiji. "And so does Tohru…"

"Tohru doesn't know our new secret."

"Well she will soon, because here she comes!" Mew Momiji pointed behind Mew Kyo who turned and saw Tohru running up to them.

"Transform back, all of you!" ordered Kyo, they did so.

"Hi guys!" said Tohru, oblivious to their secret.

"Uh… hello Miss Honda." said Yuki politely.

"Sup?" said Haru.

"Tohru-kun, so nice to see you!" cheered Shigure.

"…" Hatori didn't say anything.

"Why are you here?" asked Kyo.

"Oh, well… Did you see those new Mew Mews on TV last night?"

"…"

"I mean, they were so cool and so cute! I love their frilly outfits! With all those laces and ribbons, eeek! They're too cute!"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"Yay!" shouted Momiji. "Tohru loves us—err, them!"

"Tee hee!" (oblivious)

Just then, three meanie aliens appeared in the sky. "Oh ho ho!" laughed their leader, Motoko. "And now, finally, when there is no sign of those pesky Mew boys, we shall finally conquer Earth! Oh ho ho!" her followers, Minami and Number 2, laughed with her. Motoko sighed. "But if only that Mew mouse was here… He was almost as cute as Prince Yuki!"

"He's a rat," shouted Yuki angrily, "not a mouse!"

"What's it to you?" shouted Motoko, raising her dessert based weapon up, ready to fight. "Ooh! Prince Yuki!" she cooed, "I didn't know it was you!"

"Please," begged Yuki, "Kyo, I don't care is Miss Honda sees us or not. But can we PLEASE kick their butts?"

"…Fine."

"Eh? What're you guys talking about?"

"Stand back, Tohru-chan," said Haru, "This is going to get pretty."

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" cried Shigure. A light came out of the pendent that each of the Mews wore.

"Ugh…" groaned Kyo, "does he have to do that every time?" And then, just like that, the boys changed into their girly-rainbow-matching uniforms.

"Woooow…" sighed Tohru, "that's so cool…"

All the boys (except Momiji and Shigure) groaned. Cute wasn't their thing. "Go team…" shouted Mew Kyo dismally. That's when they began their attacks.

Mew Haru: "Jello ring inferno!"

Mew Shigure: "Ribbon licorice pure!"

Mew Yuki: "Ribbon peppermint echo!"

Mew Hatori: "…" ("Ribbon ginger rush!" but he'd never say it).

Mew Kyo: "Ribbon bonbon check…"

Mew Momiji: "Ribbon lollipop check!"

"Aieee!" screamed Motoko, Minami, and Number 2 as they were hit with the attacks. "Argh! We'll get you next time Mew boys!" and they disappeared back to their spaceship.

"We did it!" cheered Momiji as the team returned to "normal". "Tohru did you…" he looked at Tohru, she was staring at them.

"The shock was too much for her." Shigure thought aloud.

"…" said Hatori.

"Are you alright Miss Honda?" asked Yuki, approaching her.

"That was…" but before she could say anything else, a man jumped out from behind a bush and pointed at the Mew boys.

"My boss wants you!" he declared. And with that, he dragged them off to America. Turns out they were taken to the Fox Corporation's headquarters and turned into "Dude Mew Mew Power". Needless to say, the show was a total flop and everyone hated it. Fox eventually canceled it after twenty un-watch-able seasons and dumped the mew mews on a trash barge headed for Holland. There, they spent ten years working in grueling conditions at a goat farm. But luckily, Tohru found them and brought them back to Japan. They were never the same, because such is the life of someone kidnapped by Fox.

X

X

X

"The end!" finished Kisa.

"…You really hate Fox, don't you?" asked Haru, Kisa nodded vigorously.

"I loved it how I didn't have any lines." said Hatori sarcastically.

"Frilly rainbow uniforms?" asked Kyo and Yuki simultaneously with the same tone of disgust in their voices. Kisa giggled.

"My, Kisa," started Shigure, turning away, "that was… creative to say the least."

"Thank you!"

"Ooh, Kisa-chan!" shouted Momiji, giving the tiger a great big hug (this upset Hiro very much). "That was soooooo cute!"

"Alright," began Rin, "if the squirt gets to tell a girly story, than so do I." They all stared at her, surprised. "Hers was "little girl" girly and mine is "romantic girl" girly."

"How do you figure that?" asked Kyo.

"Just wait and see." Rin cleared her throat. "This," she began, "is a tale about a ball for the Juunishi…"

X

X

X

TBC:) (P.S.: Ball as in formal dance, not pretty, shiny, bouncy play-thing).


End file.
